Vehicles include a powertrain capable of generating propulsive power. The powertrain may include an internal combustion engine, an electric motor/generator, or both. For example, hybrid vehicles include more than one source of power in the powertrain. Specifically, a hybrid vehicle may include an internal combustion engine and an electric motor/generator. An electric vehicle, on the other hand, may include one or more electric motor/generators.
Regardless of the kind of power source, vehicles include a final drive unit for transmitting torque to the vehicle wheels. For example, the final drive unit may transmit torque from an electric motor/generator to the vehicle wheels. The final drive unit includes a differential, which allows the vehicle wheels to rotate at different speeds.